narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Inversion of the Spirit: Hungry Ghost Realm Transmigration
|kanji=精逆しま: 餓鬼道転生 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Seisakashima: Gakidōtensei |literal english=Inverse Spirit: Hungry Ghost Realm Transmigration |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku~Bukkaigan, Kinjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rinne Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Is one of the more powerful techniques utilized by Rinne that requires essentially two kekkei mora, the Bukkaigan and the Shokuyoku to perform. This technique creates a replica of the opponents spirit via the Inversion of the Spirit and projects the newly created spirit into the third realm of suffering, the By using her Bukkaigan and connection to the |Hungry Ghost Realm| via Shokuyoku, Rinne projects a spirit reflection of the opponent within Hungry Ghost Realm allows their soul to take upon the suffering of the denizens of the Hungry Ghost Realm and have them experience the torment of eternal starvation and thirst often leading to miserable physical death while their soul is receiving a sustenance deprivation of the extreme variety. Overview By first using the Bukkaigan, Rinne views the lifeforce and spirit of the opponent in a perfect clarity, then she utilizes the Inversion of the Spirit of create a replica of the opponent's spirit which is made metaphysical due to the Bukkaigan's influence. Once more by using the Bukkaigan, the sends the metaphysical replica into the Realm of the Hungry Ghosts while the physical vessel is still able to move and fight as if nothing was amiss. While the spirit is in this realm or rather the soul, it will take upon an eternity of thirst and utter starvation which in turn reflects back unto the opponent. While in this Gaki state, the opponent's physical body will slowly transform into Gaki itself complete with all the fixings such as a bloated belly, emaciated arms, rotting maws and marred with the inflictions of hunger and thirst due to the spiritual link between the two. While in this state, the opponent dies shortly after due to the gaki being of a unnatural creation and experience extreme deprivation of required sustenance and sheer suffrage of the highest degree. This transformation takes quite some time but the opponent will still suffer from extraordinary bouts of eternal hunger and thirst but will often die in a matter of moments if that form of sustenance is required. Against those of the non-human variety, this technique works just the same. In inflicts their form of desire by taking a way their source of physical life or rather their form of sustenance while in the physical form. However, the reflected spirit will still be sent to the Realm of the Hungry Ghosts with the only way being out is through Rinne's Bukkaigan. She is able to use this technique without any external movement due to the Bukkaigan's matchless visual prowess which will undoubtedly catch the opponent off guard. No matter the location of the opponent, her Bukkaigan will undeniably locate them and ensnare the opponent(s) within the technique. Those able to control their own soul couldn't do much to survive the technique more than the average shinobi due to the tortured soul being a metaphysical reflection and not their own. Severing the link between the two souls would be the only way to effectively dispel the technique before the torment ensues. Category:SahaTo Category:Kinjutsu Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Kekkei Mōra